


Politicophobia

by bibliolatry



Series: A Tale of Phobias [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Politicophobia, Slightly OOC Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s finally figured out why Sherlock can’t stand Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politicophobia

The slight tremor in his friends hand was the first clue. It was so subtle he almost missed it, but after living with Sherlock for over a year, John had gotten pretty good at catching the minor changes in Sherlock’s person.

The second clue came in the shortness of breath Sherlock displayed upon the removal of a certain being. It was almost as if he held his breath during the entire meeting and only realized he’d done so when the perceived threat was removed. Then there was his intense desire for tea after such meetings. 

Trembling. Shortness of breath. Dry mouth. Combine this with Mycroft’s position. A quick search revealed several possibilities. John narrowed it down to politicophobia. Sherlock feared his brother, but for what appeared to be no other reason that the fact that he was a political figure; the embodiment of the British Government, to be precise. 

It was an interesting thing to learn. He wondered if something triggered it or if it was irrational (though to mention it being irrational to Sherlock would surely bring on a catastrophic strop). Would it be wise to ask?

“Sherlock,” John started one afternoon after a particularly taxing visit from Mycroft.

“Hmm,” was Sherlock’s semi-interested reply.

“Do you fear your brother or is it all political figures?”

Sherlock turned and stared at him with wide eyes. He quickly covered his surprise with a look of disdain. “I haven’t a clue as to what you are referring, John. Do shut up.”

“I’m not trying to take the piss, Sherlock. I‘m being serious.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I need quiet.”

“Sherlock,” John pushed. 

“It’s all of them, okay,” Sherlock exploded, throwing himself from his chair and flinging his arms about. “There’s nothing behind it, it’s just how I’ve always been. They scare the piss out of me. Ever since Mycroft started with the government I’ve barely been able to be in the same room as him without my entire body responding in a manner I cannot control. It’s infuriating. My skin gets clammy, my hands shake, my mouth dries out, I have trouble breathing; and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.”

“It’s fine, Sherlock,” John has stood and cautiously made his way across the room to his friend. He places a calming hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “It’s all fine. We’ll figure this out.”

Sherlock slumped back into his chair, his entire body seeming to cave in on itself. It will be a long and arduous journey, but they’ll make it together. John will remain supportive. After all, Sherlock’s his best friend; though it’s most likely he wouldn’t do the same. He is Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
